fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 11a
3:21:34 PM Quill: Soooooo. You and Answorn and Murr go to your room! 3:22:26 PM *** Kite gestures politely to the chair at the desk so that Answorn can sit down. *** 3:25:37 PM Quill: He sits down! Murr looks at him pointedly, eyeing the toy. 3:28:21 PM Kite: Have you faked your death before? 3:28:41 PM Quill: Answorn: No. But I have plans. 3:30:54 PM Quill: Answorn: Doesn't everyone? 3:32:56 PM Kite: What kind of plans? 3:34:40 PM Quill: Answorn: For faking your death. This was my Plan D. 3:34:55 PM Kite: ... I have never planned to fake my death, no. 3:35:14 PM Quill: Answorn: ...oh. Well, you never know. 3:36:46 PM Kite: ... what were plans A, B and C? 3:38:30 PM Quill: Answorn: Plan C is being killed with ice magic. 3:40:13 PM Quill: Answorn: Plan B is a train accident. 3:42:22 PM Kite: You have multiple plans for faking your death. 3:45:08 PM Quill: Answorn: ... what do you do when you're bored to occupy your mind? 3:46:03 PM Kite: I compose. 3:46:20 PM Quill: Answorn: Oh! Well, it's the same ort of thing, then. 3:46:45 PM Quill: Answorn: Do you play an instrument? I know most Song Paladins sing. 3:47:35 PM Kite: I do not play, but I do sing. 3:51:08 PM Quill: Answorn nods and starts bouncing the cat toy again. 3:51:26 PM Kite: Do you? 3:51:52 PM Quill: Answorn: I play the violin. Knowing how music works can be useful. 4:00:05 PM Kite: And enjoyable? 4:00:33 PM Quill: Answorn: Oh, yes. 4:03:50 PM *** Kite smiles. *** 4:04:01 PM Kite: Even the detective knows the Song. 4:04:29 PM Quill: Answorn: Is that so surprising? 4:06:32 PM Quill: Murr bops the feather toy. 4:07:08 PM Kite: Often, I am told, people in your profession do not know how to ... switch off. 4:07:45 PM | Edited 4:08:04 PM Quill: Answorn: ... it is true. I've seen great minds broken because they just couldn't.... stop. 4:12:26 PM Kite: Yours appears to be intact. 4:12:53 PM Quill: Answorn: So far, so good. 4:16:18 PM Quill: He smiles, a little. "The Institute has regulations about down-time, and a limit to how many cases you can you take on." 4:17:51 PM Quill: Murr flips over playfully so he can properly play by batting the feather with all six paws. 4:18:20 PM Kite: Regulations you obey? 4:18:36 PM Quill: Answorn: I've had no reason not to. 4:19:29 PM Kite: No? 4:19:44 PM Quill: Answorn: .... what do you mean? 4:20:48 PM Kite: I'm trying to decide whether to believe you. 4:21:16 PM Quill: Answorn: Why wouldn't you? Unless you just don't trust the Institute. 4:24:07 PM Kite: The Institute has an excellent reputation. 4:24:31 PM Quill: Answorn: Then you don't trust me. 4:24:54 PM Kite: I am somewhat unsure whether to trust you. 4:31:32 PM Quill: Answorn: .... that's fair, I am withholding a lot of information. Your friends don't seem to like me. 4:36:08 PM Kite: Uncertain as to why not. You seem perfectly personable? 4:36:46 PM Quill: Answorn: I'm withholding magical artifacts they feel are theirs. 4:38:46 PM Kite: They are not theirs. 4:39:00 PM Quill: Answorn: Not mine, either. But dangerous. 4:39:04 PM Kite: Yes. 4:39:15 PM Kite: ... I have seen the results of using such artifacts, and they have not. 4:39:27 PM Kite: Not beyond the "key." 4:43:25 PM Quill: Answorn: There seems to be a lot of interest in that one. 4:45:54 PM Kite: I am fairly interested in its destruction. It does not seem to be an object people should come into contact with. 4:51:00 PM Quill: Answorn: I can only imagine what it was *made* for. 4:52:49 PM Kite: Nothing good. 5:22:11 PM Quill: Answorn: No. So why don't you trust me? 5:22:58 PM Kite: I don't know you well enough to judge. 5:23:16 PM Quill: Answorn: I'm trusting you, though. 5:23:58 PM Kite: I am a knight of the Song. I would suppose trusting me is somewhat simpler. 5:33:25 PM Quill: Answorn: Imean your whole group. 5:34:31 PM Kite: Ah. ... I have decided to take them on faith. 5:35:00 PM Quill: Answorn: Me too. 5:36:17 PM Kite: Why? 5:38:27 PM Quill: Answorn: Why am I trusting your group? 5:38:33 PM Kite: Yes. 5:46:16 PM | Edited 5:46:23 PM Quill: Answorn: I know you have nothing to do with the Dusk Lily. In fact, it was you finding an artifact months ago that provided me some major clues to the investigation. 5:48:28 PM Kite: ... me, or the group? 5:49:05 PM Quill: Answorn: You found that artifact. And none of you have anything to do with the Dusk Lily. 5:49:53 PM Kite: Yes. and I believe that is correct. 5:57:22 PM Quill: Answorn: That said. I think the Dusk Lily has contacts in the Quester's Guild. 5:57:47 PM Kite: ... any that we know? 5:59:10 PM Quill: Answorn: I don't know who it is. 5:59:33 PM Quill: Answorn: But your group is new. 6:00:57 PM Kite: Yes. ... I like them. 6:10:22 PM Quill: Answorn: They seem rather interesting. 6:11:55 PM Kite: Engaging. 6:12:21 PM Quill: Answorn: How has being an adventurer treated you? 6:13:02 PM Kite: Well thus far. We have become associated with some intriguing people. 6:14:46 PM Quill: Answorn: I heard you met the Countess Varia. 6:15:29 PM Kite: Yes. And you, and I suppose Carrick is interesting in his way. 6:23:13 PM Quill: He snorts a bit at that. 6:23:40 PM Kite: And of course there is Murr. 6:23:58 PM Quill: Answorn: He seems like a very nice cat. 6:24:56 PM Kite: Alo and Canto and Irwin. Glyph. 6:25:23 PM Kite: Murr is a good cat. 6:26:59 PM Quill: Answorn: I've only heard stories about Glyph. 6:27:10 PM Kite: He is extremely eccentric. 6:48:18 PM Quill: Answorn: He has served as a consultant for the Institute in the past. He is... a bit scattered, but very knowledgeable in his particular fields. 6:49:30 PM Kite: Turning people into rats and leaving them in the basement? 6:51:17 PM Kite: Renting cats and not checking on their welfare? 6:52:34 PM Quill: Answorn laughs. "He knows a lot about magic, and not much else was apparently retained." 6:54:45 PM Kite: Yes. Perhaps he should have an assistant. 6:55:06 PM Quill: Answorn: He's had a few. There's a high turnover rate. 6:56:26 PM Kite: Have any survived in their original shape? 7:32:47 PM Quill: Answorn: Most have quit. The others were.... not irrecoverable. 7:33:16 PM Kite: ... "not irrecoverable?" 7:34:45 PM Quill: Answorns: A couple of transmogrifactions. One plane shift. 7:38:06 PM Kite: To where? 7:39:48 PM Quill: Answorn: Arcadia. So.... not bad, by any means, but a bit of a pain to get back where he belongs, as I understand. 7:42:04 PM Kite: Yes. 7:53:42 PM Quill: Answorn swings the cat toy up and Murr shoots a tentacle up, ripping it from his hand triumphantly! 7:53:59 PM Kite: Good cat. 7:54:09 PM *** Kite cuddles Murr a bit and takes the cat toy back! *** 8:05:47 PM Kite: You can stay here if you like. I will sleep on the chair. ... it leans back when you pull a lever on the side. 8:08:36 PM Quill: It's all right. 8:09:09 PM Quill: Answorn: I needn't take up that much room. 8:09:39 PM Quill: He stands up and becomes a cat! Just a housecat, grey tabby, and hops back up onto the chair. 8:10:00 PM Kite: ... you make a very pretty cat. 8:10:59 PM Quill: He does not say anything! 8:12:12 PM *** Kite turns the light out, takes her outer layer of clothes off, and gets into bed. Or at least as much of the bed as Murr is permitting her tonight. ***